The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a through-electrode.
A through-electrode penetrating a substrate has been suggested to electrically connect a semiconductor device to another semiconductor device or to a printed circuit board. The through-electrode can be used to fabricate a three-dimensional semiconductor device and can increase transmit speed as compared to a conventional solder bump.